Candy Trap
by Geiru
Summary: Kenpachi didn't like Byakuya to begin with... But what if Kenpachi discovers that his adoptive daughter possesses a hidden desire for that Captain of all people? Will he stand as an inhibitor or a catalyst for her love? LEMONS on the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and any of the characters here.**

Just as humans are blessed with days to do their work and have fun, they were also blessed with nights to rest from a tiring day and to think about things for the future. All the same, in a realm far different than the Human Realm, the Shinigami Realm also shared an equal bliss of the night. The streets of Seireitei were deserted and dim. Only sources of light only came from the different barracks of the 13 Protection Squads where low-rank shinigami would take turns in keeping watch. It wasn't a very particular night. All was normal and it didn't seem like some trouble is likely to happen. In the 10th Division Squad, Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku was sprawled on the sofa, snoring loudly and on the floor were Vice Captain Kira Izuru and Vice Captain Hisagi Shuuhei. They've been partying and drinking sake until late that too much intoxication of alcohol lulled them to sleep. In the 12th Division Squad, Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Vice Captain Kurotsuchi Nemu were pulling an all-nighter for some unknown research that they have been conducting. In the 6th Division Squad, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya was reading some sort of material while Vice Captain Abarai Renji was soundly sleeping in his room. It was a peaceful night. The moon shone brightly in the skies, coating Soul Society with a beautiful gleam.

"Nngh…! Mmph…! N-Not there…!" a tiny voice whined in a room with a half-open door.

The floor creaked as light footsteps slowly approached the room with as little noise as possible. "I don't like this, Ikkaku… Sneaking around in the night just doesn't suit my tastes…" 5th Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika complained, closely following behind 3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku. "Shut up, Yumichika! This sound has been bugging me for a long time. I don't know what it is but I won't be at ease until I figured out what makes that annoying whining…!" the bald-headed shinigami scolded. "My, my… You're actions are not as beautiful as usual."

They managed to reach the door without getting noticed by anyone. To signal the start of their mission, the two looked at each other and gulped; then at the same time, peaked through the crevice made by the door. The moment their eyes landed on the one responsible for all the whining, their eyes literally bulged right out of its sockets and both turned tomato red as they stared at it with unwavering attention. "Th-This is…!" Yumichika stammered, utterly shocked.

"Oy, what are ya two doin' sneakin' around and peepin' in someone else's room?" Captain Zaraki Kenpachi suddenly appeared behind the two that startled them. "Z-Zaraki-taichou…! Sh-Shhh!" both exclaimed. "Huh?" the spiky-haired captain wondered. Ikkaku and Yumichika gestured their captain to also take a peek so Kenpachi leaned in his head and looked for himself what they were going on about.

To his surprise, he saw his little Vice Captain Kusajishi Yachiru inside. Her robes were in disarray, revealing her left premature breast and her tiny perky nipple. Her right hand was between her thighs and two fingers of her left hand were in her mouth. She was writhing and whining and moaning in pleasure as she continued to stimulate herself, completely oblivious of the pairs of eyes watching her.

"Nngghh…! I'm almost…!" Yachiru moaned in a muffled squeak and she roughly stimulated her cunt that saliva oozed out from her mouth. Ikkaku and Yumichika swallowed a hard lump that has been stuck in their throats for some time, preventing them to utter a single word, and they were furiously blushing. Kenpachi on the other hand was expressionless. He looked down his two subordinates and snickered.

"Ha, aren't ya havin' quite a boner down there…" Kenpachi teased that Ikkaku and Yumichika blushed even more. "A-And what about you, taichou…? Aren't you a little bit affected by that…?" Ikkaku defended. "Heh. I'm not interested in those things."

"Uuunnn…! A-Ahhhnnn…! B-B—" Yachiru muttered that intrigued the three to look at her again. "Bi?" Yumichika wondered in curiosity. "I'm…! I'm…! B-BYAKKUN…!" the little vice captain moaned some more and she arched her back when she reached her climax. "Byakkun? That's Kuchiki-taichou, right?" Ikkaku asked. Then suddenly he felt a tremendous intention to kill behind him that strickened him and Yumichika with anxiety.

Indeed, when they turned around to look at their captain's face, he was burning with the desire to kill that it even freaked them out. "T-Taichou…?" Yumichika tried calling his attention but Kenpachi was so furious and excited that his reiatsu was steadily rising up. "This is bad, Yumichika…! If this goes on, we'll be found out…!" Ikkaku said in alarm so they both held their captain's shoulder on either side and dragged him back to his quarters.

"Kuchiki, huh? Heh, anyway I've wanted to challenge him to a battle of death. This might be the best chance to this once and for all… Kukukuku…" Kenpachi muttered to himself. Ikkaku and Yumichika just stared at each other.

**There you have it! I just wrote this to test if this could work out. I'm actually just having fun since I love trolling with the 11****th**** Division Squad. Geiru**

**Yachiru: What was I doing here?**

**Geiru: You're better off not knowing, Yachiru~! ^o^!**

**Yachiru: Ken-chan? o_o?**

**Ken-chan: Don't ask me... T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, 'kay?**

Kenpachi was lying on the wooden floor of his office facing the yard when suddenly a pink-haired shinigami blocked his view of the falling cherry blossoms from a nearby tree. "Ne, Ken-chan!" the tiny vice captain said with her usual bright smile. "What is it, Yachiru?" Kenpachi muttered lazily and he followed his sentence with a yawn. "I'm going out for a bit, 'kay? Byakkun promised to give me more candies today, too~!" Upon hearing Byakuya's name from Yachiru, Kenpachi's brows immediately quirked in reflex.

"Lately you've been comin' back to his compound more often. What? Is it that fun there?" Kenpachi asked. "Uh-huh! He lets me play around his house and even gives me candies!" Yachiru immediately replied in a cheerful tone. Kenpachi scratched his head and closed his eyes, "Then, you must like Kuchiki very much…" Yachiru placed her index finger on her mouth while thinking. "Umm… Since Byakkun's being very nice to me, then maybe yeah!"

Kenpachi jut sighed and he stood up, towering his little vice captain. "Hm? Are you going somewhere, Ken-chan?" Yachiru wondered, tilting her head to one side. "Yeah. Just a little business to take care of… You don't have to come along…" he then started walking away. Though confused on Kenpachi's sudden behavior, Yachiru just shrugged it off and quickly headed to the Kuchiki Manor.

Yachiru stayed in the Kuchiki Manor and played until sunset where she finally decided to go back home, to Byakuya's relief. The moment Yachiru had gone away, Byakuya turned to go back to his office but abruptly stopped. He saw Rukia walking on the corridor towards him. "Nii-sama…!" Rukia called with a happy smile when suddenly, someone took hold of her arm that surprised her. "3rd Seat Madarame? What are you—?" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Ikkaku hit her at the back of her nape that rendered her unconscious.

"You… What's the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked, threat was in his voice. "Exactly how it looks like. We're kidnapping her for a bit. Since you won't fight our taichou in a fair match, we have decided to take a hostage to get you serious." Ikkaku replied with a wide smile. "You cretins… Do you think I'd comply with your terms?" Byakuya was about to pull out his sword when Yumichika suddenly appeared and pointed his sword to Rukia's throat. "Oops… We can't have you do that, Kuchiki-taichou… You'll just have to quietly follow us to where our taichou is if you don't want us to carve something on her beautiful skin…"

Byakuya abandoned his intention of putting up a fight but his brows were furrowed in contained anger. Ikkaku just snickered at his expression. "Good. Now, let's go." And they went off. They ran for quite a while and when they reached a rather wide space, the two finally stopped. Byakuya also stopped and he was brought face-to-face with the 11th Squad's captain.

"I didn't know you were the type to resolve to such dirty tactics…" Byakuya hissed through gritted teeth but Kenpachi just gave him a wide smile. "Heh. I don't care about the methods as long as I can get what I want in the end. Now let's do this, Kuchiki!" Kenpachi charged towards Byakuya so he had no choice but to pull out his sword and fight him.

The fight dragged on for quite a while until both were equally running out of breath. "What? Is this all that you got?" Kenpachi provoked the noble captain. "You're too dependent of your brute strength…" Byakuya shot back. "Ha! I don't friggin' care of what you say…! You're finished now!" Kenpachi lurched at him again for a heavy strike. As expected, Byakuya blocked off Kenpachi's attack without much effort but as they were pushing each other, Kenpachi suddenly grinned and Byakuya got alarmed when on his peripheral, he saw something coming. But he was too late. Kenpachi retreated and Byakuya got caught in a binding spell, Six Rod Prison of Light.

Byakuya turned his head to the one who casted the spell and was even more surprised to see the 12th Division Squad captain and his vice captain. "You…!" Byakuya muttered. "Now, I don't want you to have false assumptions. I simply came here because he asked me to help him. It's not like I have a grudge on you or something. Nemu." Kurotsuchi said and his vice captain approached Byakuya. "Excuse me, Kuchiki-taichou…" Nemu said and she injected something on his neck. "What…is…this…?" Byakuya stammered as his vision slowly blurred until he fell on the ground.

"I also didn't want to do this but you have my thanks…" Kenpachi said, glaring down on Kurotsuchi. "Hmp. I just agreed to this because of the data that I could gather. Now, let's leave, Nemu." Kurotsuchi said and they left. Ikkaku on the other hand, took Byakuya from the ground while Yumichika was carrying the still unconscious Rukia. "Taichou, I'm bringing him to the barracks, now." Ikkaku said. "Ah…" Kenpachi said and Ikkaku also was gone. "What about Kuchiki-san, taichou?" Yumichika asked. "Bring her along, too. She might cause a fuss if she wakes up." And thus, they went back to the 11th Division Squad Barracks.

**Haha, I bet you're confused to where this is all leading to…** **Well, just chill out 'cause you'll figure out soon enough… Kenpachi as well as Byakuya really seemed OOC here but I needed them to be that way to come up with an excuse for the main plot. And, oh, LEMON ALERT on the next chapter so if you don't like the sound of that, don't bother to continue reading. ^_^ — Geiru**

**Yachiru: Yay! I love lemons! Even though they're a bit sour…**

**Geiru: Umm… I think you're getting the wrong idea, Yachiru…**

**Yachiru: Hm? But aren't lemons delicious fruits?**

**Geiru: Uh… Never mind… You'll figure out, anyway… Ne, Ken-chan?**

**Ken-chan: Whatever…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters… **

**A/N: There are LEMONS in this chapter so if you don't want that, don't force yourself in reading further for it'll only hurt your eyes… ^o^**

[Byakuya's POV]

_Ugh! I really had enough of those scums in the 11__th__ Division. They're all so barbaric and they don't think with their heads. How did I ever end up in this place? I can barely remember what happened but all I know is that I was fighting Zaraki when I suddenly couldn't move… Impossible… Did he finally learn some kidou behind our backs? But he shouldn't have had the time to cast the spell without me noticing… Then it means someone helped him… I couldn't believe that mindless brute would ever seek assistance but there's no other explanation to this… And didn't he say that that was supposed to be a battle to death? What exactly was he plotting? This is irritating… My neck hurts and I can't summon up my strength, either… My limbs are all chained and I couldn't see a thing… Just how long is he gonna keep me here…?_

Then suddenly, the lights flooded the room that shortly blinded the captain. Before his eyes were able to adjust to the brightness, he heard a familiar voice.

_That voice…_

"Byakkun, what are you doing here?" the tiny pink-haired shinigami asked with a smile on her face.

_I knew it… But why would he chain me here? What is going on here?_

"Wah! Byakkun's full of candies!" Yachiru mused and she ran beside the bed where Byakuya was chained.

_Candies? I thought I was just imagining the smell of sweets but…I didn't expect myself to be filled with it…!_

"Kusajishi Yachiru… What is the meaning of this…? Why is Zaraki doing this nonsense?" Byakuya asked but Yachiru was too much preoccupied in staring at the candies neatly placed on top of Byakuya's robes. "Ne, Byakkun, they're for me, right? Since you're here and you have so many candies…" Yachiru mused excitedly. "I won't repeat myself again. What is all this nonsense?" Yachiru wasn't paying any attention to him at all. "Well, then, I'll dig in~!"

Yachiru took the candies on top of Byakuya but there was one particular candy that was place directly between his thighs that when Yachiru took the candy there, there was no avoiding that she would touch his crotch that it froze the captain and made him red.

_Wh-What was that…? She only brushed it a little but…!_

[Yachiru's POV]

_I can't believe it! There are so many candies here! But why is Byakkun also here? Oh, well, what's important is that he's gone through all the trouble to give me all of this himself…! Byakkun's really a nice person…! I can't wait to tell Ken-chan about this, hehe… Oh, there are more of them here, too…_

Yachiru grabbed the candies between Byakuya's thighs and when she placed the candies on the stack that she had piled beside her, she noticed something bulging on the captain's lower half.

"Hm?" Yachiru wondered, tilting her head to the side.

_Hmmm… I'm sure that wasn't there a while ago… Ah! Could it be that candy in the Human World that Icchan told me about? What was it again? Umm… Bubblegum, that's it! Those candies that can be puffed up like a balloon if you chew on it well…!_

Yachiru beamed. "Wah! You even have candy from the Human World~!" Yachiru rejoiced and she grabbed the bulging thing between Byakuya's thighs that made him twitch.

"Wh-What are you talking about…? Th-That's not candy…!" Byakuya stammered with difficulty but Yachiru was too excited to hear him out. When Yachiru discovered that she couldn't pull it off, she was once again stricken with confusion. "Eh…? Why won't it come off…?"

Yachiru tried digging for the thing inside Byakuya's robes that made him tomato red. "Y-You…! Wh-What are you doing…? Stop that…!" Byakuya exclaimed.

[Kenpachi's POV]

_I came here in the Technological Research Bureau 'cause I was curious on what kind of data this clown wanted to get and here I discovered that he just wanted to have a laugh on Kuchiki's helpless state… Really, this man is so troublesome… Puttin' that aside, that kid really is enjoyin' herself…_

In front of Kenpachi and the others was a huge screen showing what's happening in the room that Yachiru and Byakuya was in. "Kusajishi-fukutaichou really loves candies, doesn't she?" Nemu said. "Yeah… She's not even listening to Kuchiki-taichou's complaints…" Ikkaku added. Ikkaku's and Yumichika's jaws suddenly dropped when the moment Yachiru got the candies between Byakuya's thighs, he immediately got hard. "Wh-What…? H-He's got a boner from just that…?" Ikkaku cried. "Hmp. Are you underestimating me? I knew you'd use him for this purpose so I specially added a narcotic that dramatically increases his sensitivity down there." Kurotsuchi explained.

_This guy's really a freak… Oh, well, I don't care what else he's done with that arrogant bastard as long as Yachiru gets to have some fun with…!_

Kenpachi and the rest there, except for Nemu, had all their eyes pop out when Yachiru started pulling on Byakuya's hard shaft.

_Wh-What the hell is she doing…?_

"Th-That looks painful…" Yumichika muttered, slightly wincing. Kurotsuchi just laughed. "How interesting! At this rate, he wouldn't be able to take it…" he mused. "Don't act so happy…!" Ikkaku snapped.

[Yachiru's POV]

"S-Stop…! At this rate I'll…!" Byakuya muttered through gritted teeth. "Ah! I got it out at last!" the little girl mused as she held Byakuya's manhood. But just as the same time that she got it out from under his clothes, it splashed her with white sticky fluids that surprised her. "Huh?"

_What is this…? I haven't seen a candy like this before… And what was it that came out…?_

Yachiru wiped off some gooey fluid on her cheek with her finger and stared at it.

_Is this some sort of a magic candy…? It smells weird…_

Yachiru placed her finger in her mouth that shocked Byakuya. "K-Kusajishi Yachiru…! That's not to be placed in your mouth…!" Yachiru cocked her head to the side again. "It also tastes weird… Ne, Byakkun, what kind of new candy is this…?" She wiped off her whole face with her hand. "Like I said, that's not candy…! And stop licking your palm…!" This time, Yachiru was listening to him. "Eh? Not candy? Then what is it…?" Byakuya looked like he was at a loss for words and Yachiru's question only got him even more flushed.

_This is not candy…? It does taste weird and smells weird but…it's not really that bad… And it's shaped like a lollipop no matter how I look at it… Maybe it's really a candy…_

Yachiru wasn't listening to Byakuya again and she just reached for his shaft and licked off the remaining juices on the tip and she felt him stiffen. "Huh? Byakkun…?" Yachiru wondered. He was breathing heavily like he's restraining something. She felt the thing in her hands pulsating that she was even more intrigued. Confused on Byakuya's sudden state, she didn't know that she was already gripping his shaft tightly which was actually stimulating Byakuya even more. "S-Stop that… Kusajishi…!" he stuttered. "Eh? You mean this?" she gripped his shaft again that Byakuya gasped and he came for the second time.

_Huh…? Could it be that Byakkun feels good…? Like the way I felt when I touched myself last night…? Hmm… Now that I think about it, I remember Cue Ball telling me this morning about something long and hard that makes others feel good… Could this be what he was talking about…?_

"Byakkun… Does it feel good when I squeeze it like that…?" Yachiru asked that Byakuya blushed again. "D-Don't be asking about things that are clearly obvious…" Byakuya snapped. Yachiru then beamed. "Then I'll make you feel even better…! It's my thank you for the candies!" she happily said.

_I didn't understand what Cue Ball told me this morning but now it makes sense… Now I'll just have to start licking the tip…_

"U-Ugh…!" Byakuya grunted as he got very aroused when feeling Yachiru's tongue twirling around his head.

_And also the base… Wow, it's gotten even bigger… Cue Ball said that it means he likes it…and that I should put it all in my mouth…_

Yachiru opened her mouth wide and forced herself to swallow up Byakuya's cock which wasn't a very easy feat considering her size.

"N-Nnnggh…!" Byakuya groaned as he was reaching his climax again.

_It's growing even bigger…! I should just swallow it in, right…?_

When Byakuya shot out his seminal fluids again, Yachiru became still and diligently swallowed it all.

[Kenpachi's POV]

_That brat… Where the hell did she learn to do those things…?_

"It looks like she's completely memorized what you told her, Ikkaku…" Yumichika mused. "Yeah… It was tough to explain it to her in details but I'm glad she's got it right…" Ikkaku agreed. "What did you just say…? What did you tell her, huh, Madarame?" Kenpachi asked that terrified his 3rd Seat. "What does it matter? Anyway, it's time that we start the show. Let's see what Kuchiki-taichou would do… Nemu…" Kurotsuchi said. "Yes, sir…" Nemu said and she pushed a button.

On the screen, Byakuya's chains got unlocked and he was finally able to move his limbs.

_Those two, Madarame and Ayasegawa… What the hell did they tell Yachiru…? Is it why she's so good at that…? They will surely get what they deserve after this…!_

[Byakuya's POV]

_Earlier she doesn't even know what she was holding but yet how come that she's so good in this…? Huh? What's that sound…? The chains… Sigh… Now that it's come down to this, I guess I'll just have to finish what has been started… Besides, I don't think I will be able to restrain myself anymore… I don't know why but I can't get a grasp on my strength…but at least I can handle doing the usual stuff…_

Byakuya grabbed Yachiru's hair and sat up. "Bya..kkun…" Yachiru stammered, her mouth filled with Byakuya's semen. "You're really troublesome… After the countless times I've told you to stop, you still didn't listen to me… Now I can't hold myself any longer… Even if you tell me to stop, I won't listen to you…" he said and he loosened Yachiru's obi and took off her robes. He pinned her down on the bed and inserted his cock in her tiny hole, ripping her apart. Yachiru cried in pain and tears welled on the sides of her eyes. "It…hurts…!" she whined.

_A-As expected…she's so tight… I could… Anytime…!_

"U-Ugh…!" Byakuya grunted. Yachiru tensed up when Byakuya slowly started to thrust in and out that made it even hard for Byakuya to restrain.

[Yachiru's POV]

_Wh-What's going on…? Just a while ago it really hurt but now…somewhat…it feels so strange… It's so warm and tight… My whole body feels hot and I feel dizzy… What exactly is Byakkun doing…?_

Byakuya was starting to pick up his speed as Yachiru started to adjust with his size. He somehow knew that she was also starting to feel good that he brought it upon himself to proceed to the next level. "Nngh…! Umm… Ahhnnn…!" Yachiru moaned in her tiny voice.

_It's similar to how I felt last night but…this one feels way even better…! I can already feel that nice feeling approaching… _

"Unnn… I'm almost…! Byakkun…!" Yachiru whimpered. Byakuya heightened his speed until both reached their climax.

[Rukia's POV]

_My head hurts… What in the world happened to me…? Wait a minute… Wasn't I going to see Nii-sama…? Then 3__rd__ Seat Madarame appeared… Huh? Where am I, anyway? It looks like there are many people here…_

Rukia shook her head to fully knock her senses back to reality.

_Wait… This place looks familiar… That's right… This is the Technological Research Bureau… But what am I doing here, anyway…?_

She slowly stood up, balancing herself in a way that she won't stumble and turned around. There were a total of five people in the room and all their attention were in the huge screen before them.

_Huh? Isn't it just Kurotsuchi-taichou and the rest… What are they looking at…?_

Rukia looked at the screen and her eyes widened in surprise. She was just in time to witness Byakuya and Yachiru reaching their peaks that her shock was understandable. "N-Nii-sama…!" Rukia muttered in a sheer loss for words. "Oh, it's good that you're finally awake, Kuchiki-san…" Nemu said but Rukia looked like her soul had left her and she fell on her back on the floor. "She fainted…" Yumichika said. "I can't blame her that she did…" Ikkaku said. "I've got a very wonderful data… I made the right decision not to turn down your offer…" Kurotsuchi happily said.

_Nii-sama…_

**So that's it! I know Byakuya and Yachiru are way too OOC here and sometimes doesn't make sense but you wouldn't be able to know their reactions in this kind of stuff at all so I just wrote down what I imagined them to be like and it was very funny… I enjoyed writing this fic for this pairing so I hope that you enjoyed reading it, too! ^_^ — Geiru**

**Byakuya: *deadly glare* Why me?**

**Yachiru: *slurp*slurp***

**Geiru: Eh? Well…**

**Byakuay: *pointing at Yachiru* Why her?**

**Yachiru: *slurp*slurp***

**Geiru: Ehto…**

**Yachiru: *slurp*slurp***

**Geiru: Y-Yachiru… You're giving others a misunderstanding if you eat your lollipop that way…**

**Yachiru: *slurp*slurp* Hm? What kind of misunderstanding…?**

**Geiru: Did she even understand the whole story…?**

**Byakuya: Clearly she doesn't…**

**Geiru: Ken-chan, you all right?**

**Ken-chan: Why are you always trying to get me involved in your conversation?**

**Yachiru: *slurp*slurp***


End file.
